Animorphs NG: The Invasion
by mickiept
Summary: Fifteen years after the Yeerks have been defeated, they have come back to try and enslave Earth again. Only those that descend from the original Animorphs can stop them. Now the siblings of the original Animorphs will follow in their brother and sister's
1. Chapter I

**A/N: Yeah, I'm starting a new fic. I'm really excited about this one. This takes place about 13 to 14 years after the incident with the One. So, altogether, I'd say it's about 18 to 19 years after the war. Oh, and no one died when _The Rachel _rammed the blade ship and Ax is free from the One. You may notice that I have an andalite in this story but I refer to him by a human name. That's because I'm really bad at making up andalite names, plus all the characters have been calling him by his nickname for so long that they've forgotten his real name. I've made up last names for some of the Animorphs.**

**Okay, this is just a rough summary of what has happened before the story. After the One, no one has seen Tobias and everyone thinks that he**

**is dead. Rachel's parents got back together shortly after the war and had a son about a month after _The Rachel _left. Marco's mom and dad gave**

**Marco a baby brother a few months after he left. Ax also has a younger brother now. Cassie's parents had another girl shortly after Rachel's **

**brother was born. Jake's parents had another baby, a girl this time, which Jake saw for the first time when he arrived back from his mission to free**

**Ax from the One about two years after he left. Now all of their siblings are around 15 years old and in their first or second year of high school.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Animorphs, but I do own their siblings. Yay!**

My name is Faith Berenson. If you had just picked me out of a crowd, you would think that there was absolutely nothing special about me at all. And you know what? You'd be absolutely right. In reality, there is nothing special about me, but there is something special about my older brother Jake. Yeah, you heard me right, Jake, as in Commander Jake Berenson. He was the leader of the rebellion against the Yeerks. And, if you actually believe everything your history book says, a hero among heroes. Of course, I'm not saying that the history books don't give credit to the other Animorphs. They were all heroes.

However, I can't help but think that the history books are a little shallow. They've never seen my brother's eyes, how they always seem to be tired. They've never seen the wrinkles on my thirty-four year old brother's face caused solely from stress. They've never been there at night, when the dead come back to haunt my dear brother Jake. And they've never heard my brother apologize countless times to me, saying it is all his fault that I never knew my cousin Rachel or my oldest _late_ brother Tom. No, they hadn't been there for any of it.

When I was little and I had first found out about Tom, I was mad. Of course, I couldn't really comprehend any of it, but I did throw a fit. I didn't talk to my brother for a whole year. I had even stopped pretending to be him. I stopped playing games where I was the tiger or I was the bear and the sofa was the Yeerk. It all came to a halt. But, I got over it, and the games started again and I stopped the silent treatment with my brother. However, it had changed me, just not as much as it should have.

It was the last Saturday of summer vacation. I wasn't doing much, just flipping through channels on the television mostly and trying to keep my mind off the approaching school year. Needless to say, I was bored out of my wits. Cooking show…Do-It-Yourself Network…cartoons…cartoons…re-run…seen it. I sighed. It was official. I had done everything there was to do except for one thing.

Mom yelled from across the house, "Faith! Jake wants to talk to you!" How did my brother know that was the one thing left to do?

I picked the phone receiver and heard an unmistakable click as my mom hung up on the other end, "How's it going, bro?"

"Hey, sis. Hope I'm not catching you before a date," my brother joked. I cocked an eyebrow, although he couldn't see it.

"I'm sure the guy I met at the Yeerks Forever rally will understand."

Jake laughed, which was something that was extremely rare these days, "Tell the Yeerk to keep his host's hands to himself."

"Jake!"

My brother's mood turned serious after a minute, "Actually, Faith, there was something I wanted to talk to you about."

"What?" I asked, not very concerned.

"Well, Fiona left me and…"

I was suddenly enraged, "She WHAT! But…she's pregnant with your child. And weren't you making plans to get married!"

My brother gave a dry laugh, "Turns out that the baby was someone else's."

"That bitch!"

"You're sounding like mom more and more everyday. Anyways, well, we had a lease on a two bedroom apartment for six months and I'm on leave for a year," Jake took in a big gulp of air and continued, "I asked mom about it and she said it was okay if you wanted to."

"Want to do what?"

"Faith, if you'd like to come to California and live with me for a year…"

"Are you serious!"

Jake sighed, "I knew you'd say no. Listen, it was just an idea-"

"I'd LOVE to come live with you for a year. When do I leave? What should I pack? When does the school year start in California?"

* * *

"Shit, it's hot," I moaned as I walked through the passage way between the airplane and the airport. An old guy next to me looked at me incredulously and raised an eyebrow.

"Where'd you come from, Alaska? It's California, of course it's hot."

"Actually I've just been in an air conditioned house all summer," I said and sat down in one of the plastic seats. The man walked off to get his luggage while I waited for my brother. I mumbled to myself, "When I asked my brother when I could come to live with him, I hadn't expected it to be the next day," I paused and then added, "Not that I mind." I pulled out a magazine and started to thumb through it for lack of anything better to do.

"Faith!" I looked up after page fifteen at the sound of my name. As soon as I saw who it was, I jumped up to give him a hug. Even though it had been a year since I had seen him, he still looked exactly like I remembered him. He had a little bit of a beard, but not much, with dark chocolate brown eyes and light brown hair cut in a sort of sloppy crew cut.

"Jake! I can't believe it," I yelled as he squeezed the life out of him. I finally let go of him after I heard him gasp for air several times. People all around the terminal were looking at us. I blushed and readjusted the black skirt and red T-shirt that I was wearing. I then looked up and grinned at my older brother, "It's good to see you again."

Jake gasped as he recuperated from the hug I gave him, "Obviously. Or were you just trying to kill me because you almost succeeded."

"Sorry, don't know my own strength," I replied sheepishly.

"Come on; let's go before some one recognizes me. How have you been?" Jake hoisted my luggage, about five bags, into a trolley and quickly made his way to our car, a blue SUV similar to those in the pre-Yeerk days but much more superior thanks to the andalites. I strapped myself into a seat as soon as he opened the doors. "Okay, my…er, our apartment isn't too far from here. So, do you want to go to a drive-through or something? Fiona," Jake said his _ex_-fiancé's name bitterly, "did all the shopping. It's kind of hard when you're famous."

"Yeah, let's just grab some burgers and cinnamon buns at Carl's Jr. I guess I'm going to be doing a lot of you shopping. Can I have this car when I get my license?" I told my brother as he pulled out of the parking lot. Although there was no hover cars like people in the olden days thought there would be, the "future" was very advanced. While Jake told me that a lot of things looked the same, there were many aliens walking around and more inter-planetary and inter-galactic travel than back then.

"Okay, sounds good. I'm really glad that you're here Faith."

"Yeah, everyone knows how you hate shopping and crowds, Jake. Both together must kill you," I said lightly.

"Well, I must say that I have nearly been killed a few times in mobs at the mall…as well as a few other places. Ironic, isn't it?" I knew what he was talking about: the Yeerk pool. It must be hard to go from being nearly killed by race enslaving aliens to a few obsessed fans.

Jake pulled into the drive-through and ordered. After he paid the lady in cash and pulled out, he handed me a cheeseburger and started fiddling with the radio, "Some improved radio system…1000 stations and not one good one." He finally settled for an oldies station.

Jake's cell phone started ringing. He apologized and turned the stereo down enough so you could hear someone talk clearly but just loud enough so you could hear it. "Hello?" he answered._  
_

"WHAT!" Jake yelled into the phone in surprise and in the process made the car almost swerve into the sidewalk. Luckily, he righted himself before he hit any bystanders._  
_

"Well, that doesn't mean anything. Keep me posted…and I DON'T want any screw ups. You got that? Okay, good, bye." Jake ended the conversation.

"Who was that?" I asked him.

"No one," he answered me._  
_

"No Jake you we-"

Jake interrupted me. "Well, Faith, we're here." Jake announced as he parked in front of tall apartment building. The beginning of my new life in California.

**_Next Chapter: Its Faith's first day at school and she's about to meet some new yet very familiar people…_**

**A/N: What was with that phone call? You'll find out soon enough. All in all, I think this chapter turned out pretty well. I had Faith move in with Jake because it wouldn't have worked if she still lived with her parents when…getting to ahead of myself. Oh, and in another fic, I know I have a girl named Hope because of the war. Faith's name is not based of the same idea. I simply liked the name Faith Berenson.**

**This fic was actually inspired by a fic by Salamon2 of the digimon section of ffnet. I haven't really read it (maybe a couple of paragraphs) but I liked the sibling idea. Of course, this fic is COMPLETELY different.**

**People, please review this fic, but could you do me a big favor? When you review, if possible, could you please give me as "meaty" of a review as possible? It's not so much the size of the review but I would like it if people did more that "Good job, keep writing". I do know that this sounds hypocritical, but I am trying to give more constructive criticism as part of my New Year's resolution. I just realize that there are things that need to be improved as since I can't find them, it would be nice if other people pointed them out. Also, if you want to give guesses about what will happen next or suggestions on what should happen next, that would be greatly appreciated. Of course, any type of review is greatly appreciated. Thanks.**

**Now, about the status of my two other fics: "The Confused" and "A New War". I know I have finished "A New War", but I'm not really happy with it. I am sad to say that I will probably be taking it off soon, but alas, I will rewrite it to make it better, and perhaps change around some of the events so that they are more plausible. Now, "The Confused", I will NOT be taking it off any time soon, but I might rework a couple of chapters and change one of the counterpart's names. I, unfortunately, jumped into the fic before I was truly ready, but I do have a basic sequence of events in my head. I'm also planning a fic similar to it, but it won't be going up until EVERY chapter is written. Or I might just turn it into a one-shot.**

**Anyways, I think that is it, so please review, have a good time between now and the next time I update, and all of you, keep writing!**


	2. Chapter II

**A/N: I'm baaaaack! (Groans are heard throughout the audience) What? My writing is not that bad. Anyways, yeah, I've updated. It took me a long time because I have to work it in between school, frequent visits from relatives, and my mom using the computer constantly and all the other stories I have to start writing before I go insane. I don't know when I'll update next, so I suggest you read this chapter slowly. So, on with the fic…no wait, reviews first. Yay, I'm actually replying!**

_**B. R. Wells: **Whew, I thought they had all died, and was about to come in here and flame you with the millions of blowtorches I have stashed under the first n in It's an awsome story. Nice veiw of the post-war days. YAY for planet Earth! highly recommended and email me when theres another chapter ready, me0_

**Thank you for the recommendation, compliments, and…not lighting my butt on fire. Yes, I'm happy for Earth to. Without it, I'd be homeless. However, I'm not going to e-mail you. I believe that if you really like a fic, it is your own responsibility to know when it is updated. I'm simply too busy to go remind all my readers to read my story. I mean, do you go up to your favorite author at a book signing and ask them to call you when they publish their next book? Sorry if this sounds harsh and mean, but this is the way I feel: Reading is your own responsibility. Well, I hope you're still going to review, and if you do, review soon! You know…if you leant me one of those blowtorches, I could burn my school down and have more time for writing. **

_**LittleMidgett: **Sighs You want a constructive "meaty" review aye? Fine. I like the idea, very cool idea, normally you see the children of the Animorphs, or the grandchildren once in a great while...but siblings...awesome idea. Love it. Love you're writing style too, very cool.  
Critisim time, hate doin that...you asked fer it though so here's my opinion. Like I said before, storyline is cool, moving a bit fast though, and you jump around a bit. Try and ease into the changes instead of BAM she's in California and BAM they're at the Carls Jr. Not that I'm sayin I don't like it or nothin. You're grammer and spelling are good, yay! Some people just ignore those rules. Gets a bit annoying. Ok, that's all I have to say! So you better continue soon cuz I wanna know about the phone call! Yay. You get a COOKIE! Freshly baked too...yum. Happy writing._

**A COOKIE! SUGAR SUGAR SUGAR SUGAR SUGAR SUGAR SUGAR SUGAR SUGAR SUGAR SUGAR SUGAR SUGAR SUGAR SUGAR SUGAR SUGAR SUGAR SUGAR SUGAR SUGAR SUGAR SUGAR SUGAR SUGAR SUGAR SUGAR SUGAR SUGAR SUGAR SUGAR!**

**Okay, now, on a serious note, I want to thank you for the constructive review. A lot of people don't have the guts to tell someone what's wrong with the story. However, if you don't know what needs to be modified in a piece of writing, how can you ever improve? So, once again, thank you. I didn't notice that the changes were too harsh. Although, there was supposed to be a star separation thingy between the invitation to California and the actual arrival there, but ffnet doesn't let you do that and I forgot to put a line there. Thanks for the compliments on my grammar and spelling (although in my opinion, grammar is my worst subject along with math) and I do agree, people who write without caring about grammar, spelling, and spacing make it really hard to enjoy the story, even if the overall plot is good. And I'm glad that you like my writing style, it's what I pride myself in…in a humble way of course. So, thank you for reviewing.**

_**Aldrea: **kewl. update. now. WHY ARENT U UPDATING?_

**I'M UPDATING! I'M UPDATING! Just don't have a cow man…whoa, way too much Simpsons. I didn't even know that was possible.**

_**SilverHawk 27: **VERY COOL! I usually HATE this kind of fic, but this is actually pretty cool. is there gonna b a Tobias relative?_

**Well, I'm glad that you like it. I'm also glad that you gave this fic a chance. It's always fun to try something new. And as for the Tobias relative…let's just say that I wouldn't let my favorite character in the whole series be an only child… When he/she will show up though, that is the question.**

_**A writer of fics: **Good start. Please update._

**Here you go, one update, on the house. Remember, gratuities are greatly appreciated.**

_**Patric: **It's a good story so far, seems a little far fetched about her moving to California, and a little weird, but hey, your also writing about things that control your brain by wrapping around it._

**Thanks! About the moving to California thing, you see, originally I was going to live with her parents and have her visit Jake, who would live in the same city as his parents, but I thought that over and thought that it would be better if I kept Faith's and Jake's parents out of this. They'd start wondering why their daughter was acting so strangely and start thinking _Just like Jake_. Then they'd get suspicious and before you'd know it, BAM, her cover is blown. And after how much Jake had changed after the war and their oldest son dying, there would be no way that they'd allow her to fight. But I do admit Faith living with her brother is a little farfetched, but hey, what are you going to do? If I think up a plausible explanation, I'll be sure to post it.**

_**Traycon3:** Interesting story. I do like the description of Jake, but all the siblings makes it seem like all of their parents breed like rabbits. Oh, well. Don't stop writing it though. I like it. (Is this meaty enough for you? I'm horrible at these types unless a character is seriously out of character.)_

**I'm glad you find this story interesting and that you like it. Yeah, it's meaty enough for me. You said the parents are breeding like rabbits. Well, I couldn't very well do a story on the Animorph's siblings if there were none. Just think of it this way, rabbits can perform inbreeding, but as long as I'm around, there will be NO incest in this story.**

_**HopeAlive:** Keep going o-o_

**I have no intentions of abandoning this story so don't worry. I will keep going…It just might take a while.**

**_Mistymixwolf:_** _Wow this is a nice story and yeah I agree there's rarely anything about siblings. It's always grandchildren or something. Please update! And yeah the jumping from places confused me_

**Sorry about the jumping from place to place. As I explained before, I had line breaks but I forgot that it won't show up on unless you apply them again. In my experience, I haven't seen ANYTHING about siblings in the Animorph section.

* * *

**

The last two weeks before school started were something that was new to me: brother/sister bonding. I'm not saying that Jake and I had never spent time together before, but before it was usually a week about every three months at most. And of course there were long gaps where I wouldn't see him period. I never blamed him; I knew his job was demanding. That's why I took every chance I got to spend time with Jake the last two weeks. A lot of the stuff was getting me moved in: painting and shopping and stuff. But we also saw movies and went to the arcade among other things. It was the best two weeks of my life, spending time with my older brother, and although I would never tell Jake this, my hero.

But now, alas, it was time for school to start. Technically, it had started a week ago, but Jake wanted to spend some quality time with me while not fighting through a crowd of teenagers. So here I was, reading a lame magazine in the waiting room of the Assistant Principal's office, dressed in my new khaki cargo shortsand red tee shirt. I was only person in the waiting room, so there was no chance of making some new friends while I waited.

A middle-aged blond woman opened the door and let out a disgruntled looking junior dressedentirely inblackbefore calling out loudly, "Faith Chelsea Berenson, you can come into my office now." I shouldered my backpack and walked into the office. I thought that the disgruntled boy had given me an evil glare, but when I had turned back to confirm, he was gone. I shrugged and sat down in a cushioned chair.

"So Miss Berenson, just out of curiosity, why weren't you here last week when school started?" The Assistant Principal asked.

"Oh, um, I just flew in a couple days ago Mrs.-" I lied and checked the name plate on her desk, which read 'Miss Melissa Chapman', "Melissa Chapman! My brother knew you in high school!"

"I know your brother knew me. I was there too," Miss Chapman replied and then eyed me suspiciously, "So you just flew in a couple of _days_ ago."

"Yeah," I said, but I could see that she knew I was lying. I wasn't surprised; I was the world's worst liar.

Miss Chapman chuckled to herself, "So another sibling joins the student body." She pressed the button on the intercom and spoke into the microphone, "Will Diana Harris please report to the Assistant Principal's office."

"Wasn't your father a-"

"-A controller? Yes he was. He also used to be assistant principal of this very school."

An awkward silence filled the room and I was thankful when a girl about my age entered the room a couple minutes later. "You called for me Miss Chapman?" She was kind of short, but then again, I've always been kind of tall. She was African American and had frizzy dark brown hair pulled back in a ponytail and held back even more a couple of hair clips and a pink cloth headband. She was dressed simply in black shorts and a light blue tee shirt.

"Yes I did Miss Harris," replied Miss Chapman and gestured towards me, "This is Faith. It's her first day here. Would you be so kind as to show her around and tell her where her classes are?"

"Of course Miss Chapman," Diana said politely.

"No, it's okay, really. I'll just get my schedule at the front office and find the classes myself," I said. I hated having to ask for help.

Miss Chapman cocked an eyebrow, "And do you even know where the front office is?"

I blushed in embarrassment, "Um…no."

Miss Chapman nodded, "Well, I have your schedule right here," –she shuffled through some papers and gave me a blue one with my classes on it- "And Miss Harris here will give you the grand tour. Good day, Miss Berenson."

"Er…good bye," I replied as Diana and I were pushed forcefully out of her office.

Awkward silence filled the empty hallways until it was finally broken by Diana, "So, what's your first class?"

I looked down at the piece of paper, "Um…English 11 Honors."

"Ah, ajunior are we. So am I."

"Yeah. If I had been born a week later I would be a sophmore." I replied.

"Oh. Anyways, English 10 Honorsis right down the hall, third door to the left." She pointed in the direction of the class.

"Okay, do you know where French 3 is?" I asked.

"Ugh, yes, but that's over on the other side of the school. Come with me," she said and led me down the opposite direction in which she had just pointed. More awkward silence filled the halls.

"Um, we haven't really been properly introduced. My name is Faith Berenson," I told her.

She stopped and smiled, "I'm Diana Harris, but probably already know that. Are you-?"

I knew what she was going to ask. "Yes! I'm Jake Berenson's little sister! No, I do not have the power to morph! No, I will not get you an autograph! Do you know how often I get that question! People either hate me or love me based on how they feel about my brother! It is so fucking annoying!" I snapped suddenly at the girl. Normally I don't do that, but this was the third time today!

Diana paused before carefully saying, "Hey! No reason to snap at me."

"Oh but it is," I replied darkly, "Of course, you have no idea what it's like."

"Don't be so sure about that. I understand much more than you think."

"How can you possibly understand what it's like?"

Diana smirked, "Because my sister is Cassandra Harris."

My mouth was open with shock. "Y-y-you mean the Animorph," I stuttered.

Diana nodded.

"Why didn't you tell me this before?" I asked. "I just made a complete and total fool out of myself!"

Diana smiled, "Don't worry about it."

"So, um, are there other, er, people like us?"

"You mean other Animorph siblings?"

"Yeah."

Diana started counting people off with her fingers, "Let's see, there's Lucas, but we all call him Luke, and he would be Rachel's brother if she was still alive; Skyler is Marco's brother; and Ax's brother is Bob."

"Bob? He is an andalite, right?" I asked.

"Yeah."

"Then why does he have a human name?"

Diana thought for a moment and then shrugged, "I don't know. We've just been calling him Bob for as long as I remember."

"Oh."

"Well, I better show you where French 3 is."

"I have one more question Diana."

"What?"

"Where can I find you guys after school?"

Diana smiled, "You'll know us when you see us."

* * *

I carried my lunch tray down the hall and searched the tables for Diana and her friends Bob, Skyler, and Luke. It took me ten whole minutes, but finally I saw her wave way in the back of the cafeteria. I went over there and sat down next to her. 

"This was the girl I was telling you about. This is Faith." Diana told the others.

"Hey beautiful, nice to meet you." The boy who said that was of Hispanic culture. He had spiked sandy brown hair that was almost the same color as his skin giving him an unforgettable appearance. His tee shirt was orange and he had on a pair of baggy jean shorts. He gave me a goofy grin, suggesting that hitting on girls was almost second nature to him.

"He says that to every girl," Diana whispered in my ear. I nodded.

(Greetings. Welcome to the school.) A voice ringed inside my head. The blue deer/scorpion/human with no mouth bowed courteously and sat back down in what must have been an awkward position.

"Hi."A blond boy with edgy blue eyes waved slightly. His hair was slightly longer than normal and both slicked back and messy at the same time. He wore a red tee shirt under a blue over shirt and jean shorts. There was something about this boy that said 'I may look laid back but I'm a real fighting machine'.

I smiled nervously. "Hi. I'm er, well, Jake's sister."

The blond boy nodded. "I know, we're cousins, you probably just don't remember me. I'm Luke and my sister is, well, _was_ Rachel before she sacraficed herself to save the planet."

The Hispanic boy shook my hand. "I'm the lovely, charming, and super sexy Skyler Rodriguez, brother of Marco, although if I do say so myself, I got the looks in the family."

(And I am known as Bob, Princess Faith.) The andalite thought-spoke to me.

I blinked. "Princess?"

Skyler grinned. "Yeah, we've decided that if there's ever a war, you would be leader oh great Princess Faith."

I sighed. "I'm not sure if Jake would be happy or sad about that."

Diana placed her hand on my shoulder reassuringly. "Don't worry. We've got a top notch security system to make sure that the Yeerks never come back."

"Yeah." I frowned. "But what if it fails."

* * *

I walked into the apartment. It was a really nice place: two bedroom, two bath, a spacious living room, and a nicely sized kitchen. It was a little messy though. I would clean it up after I finished my homework; for some reason, I could never stand a messy house.

Jake was in the kitchen with his back to me. He obviously hadn't heard or seen me. He was talking on the phone and he didn't sound pleased.

"Are you sure?" He said into the reciever.

I thought for a moment before deciding not to let my presence be known. I had a feeling this phone call was connected to the one he got the first day I was here.

"I don't believe it. So, the rumors aren't true?"

What rumors?

"Damn. Damn it all." He yelled the last part and hit his fist against the counter. I'm pretty sure I heard it crack a little bit.

"Okay, I'll meet you in three days."

Three days? Why did that sound familiar?

"Okay, bye Marco."

Marco! As in the Animorph Marco. Only one thought crossed my mind as I watched Jake walk into his room.

"What the hell is going on around here?"

_**Next Chapter: Faith and her new friends compare notes and all conclude one thing: Something very strange is going on.

* * *

**_

**A/N: Well, there it was, the new chapter you have all been waiting for. In case you haven't noticed, I've just finished editing the first chapter. FFnet doesn't allow you to have songs in your fics apparently. That sucks for song fics. Anyways, oh yeah baby, I'm back!**


End file.
